The Alchemist's House
Home.png Just off of Happy Harbor and in a small Forest not too far off, there rests a semi-large stone House. Although it looks rather abandoned, this is actually the traditional American Home of The Alchemist. Local Rumors seem to persist that it's some sort of Wizard lives there who plots against the Justice League while other Conspiracy Theorists seem to think it's a Freemason/Illuminati(Depending on the source) building for experiments that go beyond legal measures. Of course, neither of these rumors are true. Actually, the House was first built in Colonial Times so the The Alchemist could have a place to work in silence away from Society... Though it was abandoned most of the time since he much preferred to do his work in Europe as an Apothecary. Exterior The Exterior of the Building contains three different gardens with ingredients growing in each one. Small animals often come by to nibble at the fruits and seeds laying around. It's often guarded by two Homunculi who patrol through the Gardens and sit by the Front and Back entrances. There skills are fairly basic and they're only equipped with standard swords and Assault Rifles. They have been alive since the houses creation in the 1600s and have had to be put back together many times by The Alchemist himself. Other than them, they area is surrounded by forest and a small creek flows not too far off. It often contains Fish and other small bits of plant life that he has also used for traditional Alchemy in the past. There are three entrances to the house, the front door, back door, and a trap door located about Four Kilometers away as an escape provision in the Worst-Case scenerios. The tunnel that leads back to the house interior is filled with all sorts of Alchemical Transmutation Circles and Traps that are only activated when someone other than the Alchemist himself walks through. Though, they can be temporarily disabled as a backup function. Interior A two part building with two stories on the right side and one story on the left. The Right Side contains a Victorian Layout of Furniture and various Homonculi serve as Housekeepers, Maids, and Butlers wander it constantly. On the bottom floor, you have the traditional living room with a small bookshelf containing books about Alchemy, Chemistry, and History. Although, there are quite a few Fictional books that have dated between the ages. Most notably, he has Sherlock Holmes collections and Japanese Light Novels of various genres. Next to it is the staircase, and behind it is the Kitchen. Although, it has quite the Victorian outlook, it's actually set up to meet modern conditions with a fully installed pipeline for the sink and a modern refridgerator. A dining set fills most of the left wall to sit himself, all the Homonculi, and possible guests. The upstairs contains a reading area with a whole library worth of books to fill up the room on the far right, a recently installed bathroom sits in the middle, and a small bedroom takes up the room on the right. Complete with a bed, desk with a lamp, and a jolly window. The left side of the building is mostly used to provide Quarters for the Homonculi and has a couple supply closets, a weapons closet, and a door leading to the basement along with seven beds lining the wall. The Basement is the main Alchemy Lab complete with rows of Ingredients and Journals that The Alchemist wrote to remember ingredients for certain potions. A couple Alchemy Tables decorate the area with standard transmutation circles drawn on each one and a main Alchemy table in the middle containing scattered ingredients and all sorts of vials, flasks, and grinders. This is used to traditionally make potions and other Alchemic objects. A stand to the far right shows off the book to create a Philosopher's Stones, personally written by The Alchemist himself. It provides detailed instructions on creating Philosopher's Stones and crafting Homonculi. He brings this book with him whenever he moves around but always makes sure it's personally protected by hidden Alchemical Traps to take out anyone who tries to steal it. The wall on the left has a hidden switch the moves a portion of the wall to reveal the passage leading to the trap door. Category:Location